


In the Darkness

by Hinaandthewaffles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ocean, Other, future sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaandthewaffles/pseuds/Hinaandthewaffles
Summary: Emma has conversations with unknown entities





	In the Darkness

It was late at night.  
Emma’s dreams were usually vague, but this one was odd.

Their powers as they know it now are only emotion based. But they weren’t feeling anything strong at the moment.

The ocean was calm, waves slowly crawling on the sand before retreating.  
“Will you make humanity obey, or will you make them afraid?”

They blinked, they couldn’t do something like that. Their powers were emotion based. It would have to be for a reason that Emma would do any of that anyway.

“I’ll find my own way to make humanity understand.”  
The figure shifted.  
“I won’t make them listen to us. I won’t make them afraid of us either. For every two ways, there’s a middle road.”  
Right?


End file.
